1. Field of Invention
This invention deals with the maximization of efficiency in fluid deflection for the purpose of maximizing conversion of the energy of fluids in motion by means of wide-face sail or by means of turbines with the blades made wide-face. It also deals with maximization of efficiency in turbine-type pumping of fluids by means of oppositely rotating multistage turbines with the blades made wide-face. It should be noted that fluid includes matters in liquid state as well as matters in gaseous state, hence, this invention also deals with wind turbines having blades made wide-face and a pair of said wind turbine being coupled together and made to rotate opposite against each other to maximize the conversion of the wind energy and to double the speed of the electric generator that it drives, it being that the pipe magnet rotates opposite against the rotation of the pipe induction wire coil. In trying to maximize energy harvest from nature, special new designs of wide-face deflectors, control systems, data collectors, butterfly-wing wide-face turbine blades, oppositely rotating driven devices in the water and up in the sky, wideface solar trap, and lighter than air structures,and wideface resistors poped up.
This new idea deals with various new applications of the wide face fluid impeder device that has been already conceived in my previous patents as indicated in the above identified cross-references. By nurturing the concept of the wide face fluid impeder device, several and various applications, hybrids of ideas, and new concept of structures/configurations, upon which the functions of the wide face fluid impeder device, had poped up into view. It should be noted at this point the word fluid applies to or includes water, air, or oil. It should also be noted at this point that the word impede refers to relative movement between the fluid and the wide face impeder device, wherein, either the fluid is preventing the free movement of the wide face impeder device, or tile wide face impeder device is preventing the free movement of the fluid, or that the wide face impeder device is driving the fluid from one place to another place, and/or that the fluid is driving the wide face impeder device from one place to another place. The situation depends upon the purpose of the resulting mechanical reaction, wherein, both the impeder and the fluid are approaching stationary condition, or both the impeder and the fluid are in motion driving each other. In this particular invention, in some of the apparatus, the wide face impeder device is being prevented to move up or down by the still water under the ocean surface in which case, the wide face device is serving as an anti-oscillation device, and in other apparatus, the wide face impeder device, in the form of a paddle wheel, is preventing the free flow of the river water in order to store the water and to develop water head that drives the paddle wheel. In another apparatus, the wide face impeder device, in the form of a wind sail, is being manipulated to drive a recreation swing to move left and right thru the action of the wind. In other parts of this invention, it demonstrates the additional new uses of the floater pipes that are bundle together to form a vertical stack piles of pipes to serve as a footing that floats on water to carry structures above the water surface to insure a minimum in oscillation caused by the water waves, as illustrated by part 170 shown in FIG. 5 of my U.S Pat. No. 5,094,595, and by part Nos. 3, 4, 5 shown in FIG. 1 of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,735, in complementary action with the function of the antioscillation wide face impeder device. In another part of this invention, the wide face fluid impeder device, in the form of a rectangular folding Butterfly-wing-type turbine blade, is used as wind sail to drive a sail windmill in the form of an elevated closed-loop rope that serve as drive chain to turn a gear wheel, a hybrid of the wind-mill illustrated by FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,146, as illustrated in my prior inventions identified in the above references.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The prior application Ser. No. 08/097,655 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,259 has presented a wideface wind deflector, oppositely rotating turbines, and oppositely rotating electrict generators, but they were not abondantly viewed in details and the claims applied for including 38 other claims were not granted, hence, this continuation-in-part application is submitted in pursuit of the ungranted claims. Additionally, various new concepts, new inventions, new creations, and new technologies using the same principle of the wideface fluid impeder device are hereby presented and applied for patent, since the prior patents do not present and do not claim similar ideas/concepts as it is hereby now presented and claimed for.
The evolution of the idea started from my previous invention U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,902 and 5,094,595, wherein, as shown in FIG. 3, FIG. 4, and FIG. 5, the wide face impeder device, part #130 is called an impact wall, it being bumped by the horizontally moving water waves in order to drive a horizontally activated piston type pump. In the same U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,902 and 5,094,595, as shown in FIG. 5, FIG. 9, and FIG. 10, the wide face impeder device pail #207 is disposed horizontally in still waters to serve as an anti-oscillation device in order to prevent the floating pipe foundation part #170 from being oscillated by the water waves, and to prevent the floating air compressor, the apparatus of FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, from being oscillated too much by the water waves. Again in my previous invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,943, the same wideface fluid impeder device has been used to serve and to function as an anti-oscillation device to stabilized a floating sea wall that converts the energy of the water waves in another kind of configuration, as illustrated by part #48 in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 4, and FIG. 5.
From the above history, the wide face fluid impeder device has been already used in many functions, but after further explorations, it can be made in many forms and it can be used in many functions. The claims in my previous patents are very general which lack details and adequate understanding of the various possibilities of new configurations and the various details of scientific applications of this wideface fluid impeder device.
In the prior arts:
a. There is no intention to use the wideface fluid impeder device as a component pail of a platform or a missile silo that is floating on the ocean or submerged under the ocean; PA1 b. There is no detailed illustration of a joint assembly of the wideface anti-oscillation resister device with the single stack of floater pipes to to serve as footing of structures or boats floating out on the ocean; PA1 c. There is no detailed illustration wherein the wideface anti-oscillation device is used as propeller to push the boat forward by the energy of the water waves; PA1 d. There is no concept wherein a plurality of pipes are arranged side-by-side to form a wideface device to serve as a thin hull of a boat or as a thin hull of an aircraft carrier or a thin hull of a missile ship, or a thin hull in a radiant formation to form a 4-quadrant thin missile submarine; PA1 e. There is no concept wherein the wideface device is used to form a paddle wheel turbine that serves as water dam; PA1 f. The prior art do not present similar concepts as it is now being presented; PA1 a. The standared wind turbine are constructed to have narrow blades to prevent structural breakdown during high winds, hence, the turbine blades fail to deflect more wind; PA1 b. The blades of the prior art turbine are being turned neutral to the wind during high speed winds for fear of burning the electric generator, and fear of producing high voltage output, hence, the turbine is stopped during high winds; PA1 c. There are no technology of variable loading systems being driven by the prior art turbine, hence, the power put in by the high speed wind is wasted; PA1 d. There is a misconception of using a narrow blade for a wind turbine by imitating the blade of an airplane propeller, thinking that the same principle is involved, but the truth is: that the air pressure is acting at the back of the blade of the airplane propeller, while in the case of the wind turbine, the air pressure is acting on front face of the blades; and that the air pushes the turbine blade at a very slow pace whereby there is no chance for the narrow turbine blade to impede all the wind within the circle of the turbine, while the airplane propeller blade moves beyond the speed of sound thereby driving all the air within the circle of the propeller; PA1 e. There is no electronic fuzzy control logic device and an algorithmic command device being used to control windmills as now being used to control automobile engines; PA1 f. There have been no reliable wind speed detector to assist in the operation of the windmills; PA1 g. There are no automatic electrical and mechanical control devices to adjust the wide-face turbine blade; PA1 h. There are no artistic turbine blade designs, hence, the neighborhood obstruct the erection of wind turbines; PA1 i. There is a very limited design/form and application of the wide-face fluid deflector, which is, at present, limited to kites, sail for the sail boat, parachute, and electric fan blades. There is a limited design and form for sails. There is a limited design, form, and usage for kites. There is a limited design, form, and usage for parachute. There is very limited usage of the wide-face fluid deflector in fast moving devices--such as, speed boats, surf boards, gliders, airplanes, sails, windmils, and turbines; PA1 j. There is airborne wind turbine to harvest energy from the high altitude winds as presented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,447 invented by the herein inventor, but the design is limited to a kite. There has to be other designs to provide a freedom of choice to the end users; PA1 k. There are no oppositely rotating--wind turbines, turbine pumps, gas turbines, and electric generators--that would maximize convertion of wind energy, maximize the efficiency of turbine pumps (for gas or liquid), maximize the conversion of exhaust gas energy, and double the speed of the electric generator--respectively; PA1 l. There is no wide-face wing being used for an airplane, similar to the Butterfly wing, that would serve as a parachute for the airplane when the engines stop while on flight; PA1 m. There are no designs for light bulletproof structures that can be use to support airborne sails, airborne turbines, floating sails, and airborne structures; PA1 n. There are no designs to help man fly by his own manpower. PA1 1. To provide relief to the problems of the prior arts including those stated in item I; PA1 2. To advance and provide technology in the new design and construction of high efficiency machineries, including: kites, transportation vehicles, oppositely rotataing windmills, water turbines, and turbine engines; recreation and sports devices; convertion of the solar heat, clean burning of trash, sulfur control, ocean transportation, desalination of water, military war machines, floating seawall, water wave supressors, floating houses/hotels/airports, and underwater farm beds. PA1 3. To lead mankind into new exciting adventures in scientific applications of new discoveries of existing GOD's creations but never before known to man. PA1 1. a new design for a blade of a rotary wind turbine, wherein, in order to enable said blade to deflect more fluid, its face is made as wide as possible approaching the form of a square. It should be noted at this point, that the wind pressure upon the front face of the turbine blade approaches zero as the width of said blade approaches zero, hence, the face of the turbine blade should be a square. Since the blades are in radial formation, the only way to do is approaching a square, which means, the furthest that can be done is making the blades in the form of a trapezoid; PA1 2. a new design for a turbine blade, wherein, for the purpose of making the turbine artistic while keeping it wide-face, a plurality of Butterfly Wings are attached to said turbine blade, and said wings serve as the wind deflector, said wings being painted with various art designs in various colors; to add esthetical view in the wind farm; PA1 3. a new design for a wide-faced blade turbine, that is used either as wind turbine or as a turbine in running water, wherein, two sets of turbines are made co-axial and are made to rotate opposite against each other in order to double the speed of the electric generator or turbine-type compressor that is being driven by said twin turbine, said generator having a drum/pipe magnet that rotate opposite the rotation of its induction wire coil armature; PA1 4. a new design for a control system to automatically relax said Butterfly Wings against the overspeeding winds, wherein a coil spring is used as a torsion resistor to keep said wings open during ordinary working winds but allows said wings to close during destructive storms; PA1 5. a new design for a wide-faced turbine blade, wherein, a plurality of rigid light bars are arranged in a radial formation to serve as a radial mast and a wide sail is attached to each mast upon which said sail pivots on one side; PA1 6. a new design for a mechanical control system to automatically relax a turbine blade against the destructive winds, wherein, the free side of said Butterfly Wing or the free side of a sail is attached by strings/ropes to a deep-grooved pulley-winch and said winch being functionally attached to a coil spring resistor that turns said winch to always rewind up the string, in order to make said wings or said sail self adjusting to the wind force, said coil spring being attached to the succeeding mast, while the coil spring for the Butterfly Wing being attached to a bar that is also attached to the same mast that holds said wing, said wing and said bar being perpendicularly attached to the same mast; to make the turbine work during storms; PA1 7. a new design for an electro-mechanical control system to stop the turbine for process of maintenance, wherein, a remote or radio controlled electric motor is geared to said pulley winch to rewind said control string/rope and to lock said coil spring, and wherein, an electromagnet is set to unlock said control coil spring; PA1 8. a new design for a control system for a turbine blade, wherein, said mast is inserted into a larger pipe to freely play on pivote but said mast is held to said pivote pipe by means of a coil spring that act as torsion resistor to limit the twisting of said mast so that the turbine blade is allowed to adjust and relax to make the turbine keep on working during storms; PA1 9. a new design for a control system of a turbine, wherein, a rigid wide sail is eccentrically and rigidly attached to a twistable mast that performs as a torsion bar so that said sail relaxes in the storm winds, said mast being slender and pierces the hub of the turbine to hold another sail at its other end, and wherein, a forward strut extension of the hub is provided to serve as forward strut anchor for the guy strings/ropes attached to the outer tip of said torsion bar radial masts, in order to hold said turbine blades against the wind, a rotating connector being provided at the tip of said forward strut to hold said guy strings; PA1 10. a new design for a control system of a turbine blade, wherein, a plurality and variety of compressible devices and materials, such as, coil springs, compressed air, hydraulic jack, foam rubber, flexible bow and other flexible materials, are placed in-between and to serve as strut to keep open said Butterfly Wing and to allow said Wing to partially close during storms; PA1 11. a new design for a control system of a wide-faced turbine blade, wherein, the rope holding the free side of a wide face deflector is in the form of stretchable and flexible material to allow adjustments of said sail and said wing during storms; PA1 12. a new design for a control system used to turn a turbine blade neutral to the wind, wherein, a turnpike dowel is used to turn the mast at its hub base connector, said turnpike being perpendicular to said mast, the outer end of said turnpike being moved perpendicular to the axis of the hub and of said mast by means of a ring around said hub, said ring being attached to each of the outer end of said turnpike according to the spacing of said mast around said hub, said drive ring being attached by a left and by a right wire rope/chain to a winch where said left and right wires are oppositely wound so that said right wire will be elongating when said left wire is shortening, said winch being driven by a remotely/radio controlled electric motor; PA1 13. a new design for a multiple variable loading system for a wide-faced blade wind turbine, wherein, the load is a variable field direct current electric generator and a governor is provided thereof to increase or decrease the magnetic field of said generator in accordance with the varying speed of said turbine as driven by the varying speed of the wind, said generator being built to withstand the maximum capacity of said turbine, a magnetic levitation bearing being provided to eliminate friction due to the extra weight of the induction coil armature of said generator, and wherein, due to varying voltage output of said generator and for purposes of producing a steady Alternating Current output that is synchronized with the utility grid, a voltage regulator in the form of an assembly of an inverter and an automatic self adjusting transformer is being provided to produce a variable amperage but steady votage, in order to take advantage of the varying energy being offered by the wind; PA1 14. a new design for a multiple variable loading system for a wide-faced blade turbine, be it water driven or wind driven, wherein, for the purpose of taking advantage of the abondance of energy being offered by the driving medium, a plurality of loads, such as generators, compressors, and pumps, are aligned to be driven by said turbine thru a plurality of driver pulleys that are arrange in parallel thru a single drive shaft and each of said loads is being geared progressively electronically to add more and more loads being driven by said turbine in response to the increasing wind speed, each generator being rated much less than the maximum capacity of said turbine, and wherein, an electronic voltage regulator is provided on each generator in order that the output will be acceptable to the utility grid; PA1 15. a new design for a wind speed detector that feeds information into a fuzzy control logic command module, wherein, a hanging wide-face sail is attached to a pendulum bar which serves as switch by touching an array of contact points as it swings up and down when said sail is pushed by the wind, said command module being used to regulate the blades of a turbine and the loading system; an electronic Rule-Base Algorithm being provided as additional component of the control system in order to automatically adjust the pitch of the turbine blade or to add on more loads so that the speed of the turbine will be in the ideal ratio with the speed of the wind in every minute of operation, in order to maximize convertion of the wind energy available in contac with the turbine; PA1 16. a new design for a wide-faced Sail-Type turbine, wherein, a Butterfly Wing is use as a wind deflector that is functionally attached to a rectangular frame that pivots on one of its vertical side frames, said wing being provided with a central axis bar which is horizontally attached to the left and the right vertical frames of said rectangular frame, said central axis bar serving as pivot connector for a pair of wings that closes and opens like the Butterfly do, and wherein, said vertical pivote side frame of said rectangular frame being extended upward and downward to serve as sail mast, the upper end of which being attached to an aerial cable chain while its lower end being attached to a lower aerial cable chain in order to form a large sail-type turbine in similar construction as in FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,146, entitled United Sail Windmill, in which a plurality of said Butterfly Wing-Sail are carried in mid-air by a two level closed-loop cable chain that drive a stationary gear at each end loop; PA1 17. a new design for an oppositely rotating co-axial twin turbine, wherein, the clockwise turbine has a diameter larger than the diameter of the counter-clockwise turbine and the blades of said larger turbine being outside the circle of said smaller turbine, said twin turbines being intergeared with each other by means of stationary planetary gears in-between the corresponding smaller and larger cylindrical hubs, said hubs being extended forward to serve as strut posts to hold the turbine blades against the wind by means of guy strings or ropes; PA1 18. a new design for wide-faced blade vertical axis turbine, wherein, the radial formation of masts is horizontal and each said horizontal mast serves as central axis upon which said Butterfly Wing pivots to open and to close when the wind blows upon said wings, said wings being controlled by flexible springs and elastic guy ropes such that said wings are closed when moving against the wind and blown up open when moving along the wind current, and a plurality of this type of turbine being erected side-by-side such that the turbine circles are overlapped on each other's side where the blades move against the wind by synchronizing said turbines together by means of drive chains and corresponding gears; PA1 19. and a new design for a kite to pull loads on water, on land, on ski, on rollers, on aerial cable, or, to serve as a glider, wherein, said kite is in the form of a Butterly which is made of any shape, any design, and any color, with a rudder tail that serve as aerodynamic stabilizer, a couple of said kite being paired side-by-side by attaching to each other by the wing tips, in order to form a more powerful wind deflector, and a plurality of said twin kite being assembled in a vertical array formation to form an even more powerful airborne tractor, and said kites may carry wind turbines that energize said rudder tail; PA1 20. a new design for an airborne turbine that is carried up in the sky by cylindrical balloon, wherein, Butterfly Wing type turbine blades are functionally attached around said cylindrical balloon, said Butterfly Wing being provided with various control systems such that said wings automatically adjust to close partially during storms, in order to produce electricity out of the higher altitude winds even during storms.; PA1 21. a new design for a wide face kite that fly on a tilted position wherein, three wide Wings of any wide-faced shape are assembled together on a common central axis to form a radial figure kite, and wherein, two of said radial wing kite are coupled together side-by-side by attaching each other's wing tip to form a star looking kite, which is hereby named the Star Kite, said kite being provided with rudder tail that functions to maneuver said kite to fly in a tilted position; said rudder tail being functionally manipulated alternatively by various energized control devices, such as, compressed air, battery, wind turbine, and remote control strings, and an inflated pointed cylender being attached at each wing tip and at each central axis of said radial wings, in order to make said Star Kite look like a passenger aircraft and to provide additional lift, see part 3 of FIG. 1; PA1 22. a new design for erecting a vertical axis butterfly turbine, wherein, said turbine functionally attached to the trunk of a palm tree or to a tall tree so that said turbine rotates around said tree, in order to save expenses from the erection of a tower or a pole, PA1 23. and a new design for a wide-faced wind deflector, wherein, a framed sheet sail, or inflated sail, or a rigid light board sail stands on one of its sides on rollers/wheels that are functionally attached to the bottom of said standing sail by means of pivot pin connectors so that said wheels are to rotate and roll along the direction of the sail's movement, or wherein, elongated floaters are eccentrically and pivotally attached to the bottom side of said standing sail so that said elongated floaters carry said sail on the water and said floaters automatically align along the movement of said sail, support posts resting on elongated floaters being attached at the back of said sail in order to make said sail able to stand by itself on water when not being used, said sail being used to pull loads floating on water or loads rolling on land, or sliding on ice, by tieing a kite-sling rope at the left and at the right vertical sides so that said sail will act as a kite and then attach said rope to a load being pulled by said sail-kite; see FIG. 5 and FIG. 5A; PA1 24. A new design for a kite stabilizer to prevent the sail-kite from diving downward when it is made to tilt left or right for purposes of tacking the sailboat, wherein, a lifter cylindrical balloon or a lifter second kite is disposed above the sail-kite and being attached to the top of the sail-kite by means of a kite-sling-rope that has a plurality of eye-hole connectors to provide adjustment so that the sail-kite is forced to tilt upward all the time, see part 3, 10, and 26 of FIG. 1, and see part 3, 5, and 20 of FIG. 3; PA1 25. A new design for converting the energy energy of the high altitude wind in the form of an oppositely rotating water turbine attached to the sailboat that is being pulled by kites, said boat sails back and forth without turning around, see FIG. 1. FIG. 1A, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4; PA1 26. A new design for preventing the kite from rising up to a high angle of flight elevation in the form of a moving weight, of any form that floats and being slippery on water, upon which the kite is tied to but being towed by said kite, in order to have more face area of the kite against the wind, see part 17 of FIG. 1, and part 35 of FIG. 3; PA1 27. A new design for a lifter balloon that is used to control kites and to serve as a travel vehicle, wherein, a propulsion engine, that produce hot air, is attached to and hangs below the balloon, such that the exhaust hot air from the engine is directed by pipe to forcibly enter the balloon to inflate the balloon with hot air in order the make the balloon float in air by way of the light hot air at the same time moving the balloon forward by the propulsion engine, see part 3, 6, and 7 of FIG. 3; PA1 28. A new design for a high altitude multilevel windmill, as shown in FIG. 6, wherein, a cylindrical balloon is privided with wideface wind deflectors or widface windmill blades disposed oblique to the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical balloon, said wide blades being in the form of flat balloons or ordinary flamed helix sheets or plain sheets framed by small cylindrical balloons, the main cylindrical balloon being made to rotate on a pivot bearing at the end points of the main balloon; PA1 29. A new flat balloon wing, see part No. 48 of FIG. 6, to tilt up the front end of a rotating cylindrical balloon-windill,--said wing being in the form of cylindrical balloons attached to each other side-by-side to form a horizontally flat balloon, tilted left and right; PA1 30. A new lighter than air windmill impeller blade that is in the form of framed sheets but the outer ends are in the form of pointed cylindrical balloons disposed oblique to the wind, in order to lift the impellers afloat up in the air or to eliminate its weight at the same time to act as additional impellers for the windmill, see part No. 45 in FIG. 6; PA1 31 . A new sail-type windmill blade which is in the form of wide sheet sails that are supported by at least four masts that are disposed radially perpendicular to the axis of said cylindrical lifter balloons; PA1 32. A lighter than air structural frame that is used to support airborne bodies or objects, which is made bulletproof by using Kevlar fibers or spectra fibers or other strong fibers as outer skin and to make it able to withstand highly pressurized light gas content, which is in the form of a cylindrical balloon that is strong against bending and compression, a plurality of which may be arranged to form a strong framework that is floating up in the sky, as illustrated by part No. 50 in FIG. 6; PA1 33. A new design for a balloon-type Sky Bike which is in the form of a rotating pointed cylindrical balloon that is provided with circumferencial helical impellers at its middle section or at its rear section, and further provided with a lifter type rudder at the tail, and a passenger capsule together with its bike mechanism are being suspended form the main body of the said balloon bike by means of a driving belts that fits oil the deep groove ring around the central body of the balloon, see FIG. 7; PA1 34. A newly invented safe balloon wherein said balloon is made bulletproof by wrapping it with a strong skin that is made up of kevlar fibers and spectra fibers in a composite construction, said balloon being made to have larger volume so that the ratio of the "weight of skin/weight of air displaced less the weight of helium content" remains less than One; PA1 35. A new invention for a wind turbine blade wherein a lifter pointed elongated balloon is attached to the outer periphery of a turbine blade, in order to make said turbine blade be lighter than air, said lifter balloon being allowed to revolve with the turbine; PA1 36. A new design for an oppositely rotating wind turbine that is carried by a kite or by a balloon up in the sky, wherein, a set of a clockwise rotating turbine is assembled together co-axially with a set of counter-clockwise rotating turbine to prevent the carrier kite or the carrier balloon from being rotated, and to double the relative speed of an oppositely rotating induction wire coil against a rotating cylindrical magnet, in order to double the power output of an electric generator being driven by said turbine. This kind of turbine is referred to as an oppositely rotating turbine, and said generator is referred to as as oppositely rotating electric generator, see part 31 of FIG. 1; PA1 37. A new design for an oppositely rotating turbine-type pump, wherein, a series of oppositely rotating turbines are alternately interphase together in a multilayer fashion to relatively double the speed of said turbine; PA1 38. A new design for an oppositely rotating gas turbine or jet turbine engine, wherein, a series of oppositely rotating sets of turbines are alternately interphased with each other in a multilayer fashion at die intake and at the exit with the two drive shafts made co-axial, in order to maximize convertion of the expanding gas into mechanial energy, by increase of pressure in the combustion chamber; PA1 39. A new design for an oppositely rotating electric generator, wherein, a plurality of concentric cylindrical magnets are alternately interphased co-axially with a plurality of concentric cylindrical induction wire coil that rotate oppositely against the rotation of the cylindrical magnets, see parts 51 and 54 of FIG. 9; PA1 40. A new design for an oppositely rotating water turbine, wherein, a plurality of floater cylinders or pipes are submerged under running water and provided with a series of sets of turbine blades around the pipes and along the pipes, said pipes being laid parallel to each other current-wise in a multilevel horizontal formation, said turbines are made to oppositely rotate alternately against each other and mechanically connected by drive belts, in order to drive an oppositely rotating electric generators, compressors and water pumps that rotates oppositely, see FIG. 8; PA1 41. A new design for an oppositely rotating water turbine, wherein, a plurality of turbines are attached in a series along the length of a long drive shaft which is suspended from and carried by an elongated floater that floats on the water in order to submerged said turbines under running water, said carried floater being anchored against the water current. A plurality of this appartatus are laid parallel to each other, current-wise, and said drive shafts are made to oppositely rotate alternately against each other, each pair of opposite turbines are made to drive a series of oppositely rotating electric generators and compressors that are mounted above the water; PA1 42. A new invention for an oppositely rotating electric generator, wherein, a plurality of a disc-type wire coil aramatures are attached spacedly in a series to a central drive shaft and being spun/rotated co-axially by said drive shaft, and wherein, a plurality disc-type magnets are attached in a series inside a cylindrical drive shaft at a spacing that matches the spacing of said wire coil disco with appropriate clearance between the wire discs and the magnet discs, and said magnet discs are alternately placed in-between said wire coil discs and being oppositely spun/rotated against the said wire coil discs co-axially. Said cylindrical drive shaft having a diameter large enough to accommodate the diameter of said wire coil discs and said magnet discs with appropriate clearance, in order to function as an electric generator. PA1 43. A new invention for a safe wind sail that is used for an oppositely rotating turbine, wherein, the upper side of a wide face sail is fixly attached to an upper bar frame while the bottom side of said sail being adjustabley attached to a lower bar frame by means of a plurality of control ropes that elongate during high speed winds but retract during low speed winds, in order to deflect more of the low speed winds and deflect less of the high speed winds automatically self adjusting in order to be able to work safely in all weather conditions to take advantage of the time of abundance. Said control ropes are being wound around a winch that is controlled by a calibrated coil spring or any appropriate device that rotates said winch and resistively unwind said control rope, the left and right sides of said sail being set free. Said sail is also being alternatively attached to a radial mast of a turbine wherein the front side is fixed at one mast while the rear side of said sail being also adjustably attached to the succeeding radial mast by means of said coil spring controlled winch thru which said control ropes are wound, see FIG. 10 and FIG. 6, part #52, 2, & 31 PA1 44. A new invention for a safe wind sail that is used for an oppositely rotating wind turbine, wherein, a wide face sail is eccentrically attached to a radial mast that is elastic enough to act as torsion bar, and wherein, the upper and lower sides of said sail are attached to bar frames that are locked perpendicularly to said radial mast in such firmness to be able to twist said mast during strong winds so that the sail will become almost neutral to the violent wind, hence, the turbine will have the opportunity to harvest energy from the violent winds working at ease, see FIG. 11 part 31 and 53. PA1 49. A new invention for an oppositely rotating co-axial turbines, wherein, a plurality of planetary gears are spacedly inserted in-between the oppositely rotating cylindrical drive shafts. The smaller cylinder is provided with outside drive gear and the larger cylinder is provided with inside drive gear upon which said planetary gear fits in and being driven. Said planetary gear drives the armature of an electric generator, see FIG. 11, part 70, 71, 75 & 51. PA1 46. A new invention for a kite-sail that floats on water wherein, three wide face sails are attached to a central bar connector to form a radial sail with cylindrical or elongated floaters attached to each outer side of said sail so that the two sails serve as legs that stand stridingly on the water while the third sail stands upright for the wind. This sail is alternatively in the form of inflatable plastic construction or a simple framed sheet with radial frames and plastic pipe floaters. This sail is allowed to roll over the water like a paddy wheel when moving along the the wind current. The central bar connector is tied to a sling control rope in order to make this floating sail to act as a kite that do not fly but moves obliguely against the wind when pulling a boat that sail obliquely against the wind. A thin wall is also being provided under said floaters to serve as rudder under water and to prevent said floating sail from drifting sideward when acting as an independently flaoting sail boat without being controlled by another boat, See FIG. 12. PA1 47. A new type of wide-face kite in the form of a butterfly, or in the form of a pair of open-end boxes that are attached to each other side-by-side, wherein, the vertical diameter of said boxes are made shorter to form a parallelogram cross-section. Having wide faces, these types of kite can serve as effective sail. PA1 48. An oppositely rotating electric generator, wherein, the induction wire coil armature is driven by an inside gear of a smaller diameter cylindrical drive shaft of a wind turbine, while the magnet cylinder is driven by an inside gear of a larger diameter cylindrical drive shaft of a second wind turbine that rotate opposite the rotation of the first turbine. PA1 49. A new design for a wide face blade wind turbine, wherein, the blades of the turbine is made into a large wide face petal of a flower and painted with various muliticolor arts design, and the flower turbine is attached to tall trees, one of which is a palm tree, and provided with guy wires, see FIG. 14F; PA1 50. A new design for a wide face blade for a turbine, wherein, one blade covers up to 160 degrees of the turbine circle, be it an air turbine, or water turbine, or gas turbine engine, or air compressor, or water pump, or propelle for the helicopter, as shown in FIG. 14E, and FIG. 15E. PA1 51. A kite made concave to the wind having a grab bar that is held to the wind by a person on roller shoes or a person on floating shoes, as shown in FIG. 13. PA1 52. A wind deflector made wideface to concentrate moving air or the wind, one sample of which is the hood and wind shield of the car serving as wind deflector and a side guard wall is provided so that the concentrated wind is forced to enter an air port of the engine, as shown in FIG. 15B; PA1 53. A wind concentrator made wide face together with a side guard wall that is installed at the bottom face of an airplane wing such that the concentrated wind is forced to enter the air port of the plane's engine that is installed at the rear of the wing, as shown in FIG. 15A, FIG. 15D, and in FIG. 15C; PA1 54. A wideface wing for an airplane made aesthetic similar to the wings of the Butterfly, made large enough so that its butterfly wings serves as a parachute for the airplane when there is engine trouble, as shwon in FIG. 15C; PA1 55. A Butterfly wing that resistively folds to give way to the violent wind, being used for a wind turbine blade coupled with electronic safety control system, in order to build a safe windmill, with various multicolor art designs of the butterfly, see FIG. 16; PA1 56. A wideface fluid deflector in the form of a paddle wheel used as a water turbine to drive an oppositely rotating air compressors an oppositely rotating electric generator, or to drive a water pump, see FIG. 17, PA1 57. A wideface water wave deflector in the form of a floating sea wall used to concentrate/amplify the water waves, wherein, the amplified water wave is used to drive an oscillator which in turn drives an oppositely rotating flywheel that in turn drives an oppositely rotating compressor/generator/water pump, see FIG. 18. PA1 58. A new design for an oppositely rotating compact turbine, wherein, the inner section of one blade is driven by the expanding air while its outer section drives to compress air rearward in one rotational direction, while the succeding blade revolves to the opposite direction, and its inner section is driven by the expanding air while its outer section drives to compress air rearward all at the same time, see FIG. 19; PA1 59. A clean burning trash incinerator that supplies heat energy to a gas turbine engine, wherein, the trash fuel is feed at the bottom of the burner to burn the trash starting from the top by means of an auger conveyor, and the oxygen bearing air is feed thru a supper heating duct, so that the oxygen is pre-superheated before it gets to the trash, and a plurality of heat absorbing pipes are installed inside the upper section of the combustion chamber in order to supperheat the air content of said pipes, see FIG. 20; PA1 60. A solar trap in the form of a roof to supply solar energy to a heat absorbing pipe that drives a gas turbine, and wherein, said heat absorbing pipe is extended to the chambers of a fireplace to absorb the heat energy supplied by the burning trash, see FIG. 21. PA1 61. A heat absorbing pipe that is installed to form a deep geothermal well to drive a gas turbine, wherein, the bottom of said deep well is closed to prevent sulfure from getting out of the geothermal well. Compressed air is driven into the hot well and the resulting heated air gets out of the well thru an inner return pipe that is extended to the bottom of the well, see FIG. 22. PA1 62. A new design/creation of an scavenger power plant, that is driven by an oppositely rotating wideface bladed centrfical type compressor, in combination with an oppositely rotating turbine compressor, a large diameter centrifugal pump, and a compressed air supply pipe line comming from various kinds of compressed air pumping stations including windmills, solar pumps, water wave driven pumps, geothermal driven pumps, said air supply being injected and mixed into the heating chambers of this scavenger power plant and made to pass thru a solar heat trap, then thru a trash incinerator, then thru a geothermal heating system, then thru the cooling system of a nuclear fireplace, then thru the oppositely rotating wideface bladed exhaust turbine that drives an oppositely rotating electric generator. A slipper high voltage capacitor building block is provided to store eccess high voltage electricity thru a step up transformer from the the generator, see FIG. 23; PA1 63. A scavenger power plant that directly burn and distil trash and coal to retrieve resin and sulfure, and to effect gasification in the combustion chamber, in combination with smoke and ash filter thru water, see FIG. 24; PA1 64. A new design for self cleaning filter to clean air thru cyclone separator and thru air bubbles in water, see FIG. 25; PA1 65. A new design for an oppositely rotating wind turbine having guy wires to hold the wideface sails against the wind thru a foreward post as an extension of the hubs, said sails being held by a slender radial mast that acts as a tortion bar, see FIG. 26; PA1 66. A new design for a high altitude windmill, wherein, wideface balloon kites are arranged in a multilevel vertical array, and each kite carries a plurality of wind turbines that each drive an electric generator, in order to take advantage of the high altitude winds, see FIG. 27; PA1 66A.--A large cylindrical missile silo that contains a plurality of smaller missile silos, said large cylinder silo sits vertically floating on water, having additional peripheral floaters around its base, and having a wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation resistor device that is disposed in deep waters, as per FIG. 32 and FIG. 33. PA1 67. An Elongated Hot Air balloon that carry a detection/communication radar disposed high in the sky by a sling control rope that is tied down to the said floating missile silo, as per FIG. 32. PA1 68. A large trough like missile silo that contains a plurality of smaller missile silos, that is disposed high above the water surface by supporting it with a plurality of floater pipe posts that contains another smaller floater pipe buoyancy controller device, the bottom of said floater post being attached to a wide face anti-oscillation resistor, as per FIG. 34. PA1 69.--a push-and-pull electric generator by way of the oscillation action by the water waves upon a floater pipe oscillator that is held in place by a floating transmission tower the bottom of which being attached to a wide face anti-oscillation device that is disposed in deep water, as per FIG. 35; PA1 70.--an ocean platform that is least oscillated by the water waves, supported well above the water surface by vertical floater pipes that are attached down to a wide face anti-oscillation resistor device, and a water wave splitter device being provided to each pipe post, as per FIG. 36; PA1 71.--an ocean platform that is least oscillated by the water waves, supported high above the water surface by vertical floater pipe posts that also serve as missile silo for long range rocket, said platform serves as multilevel housing and office space for military operations, the bottom of said posts being attached to a wide face anti-oscillation resistor device that has a propeller to move the facility from place to place, as per FIG. 37; PA1 72.--a luxury ship/boat that is being propelled to move forward by the power of the water waves thru a plurality of wide face fluid impeder device that are disposed in still waters well below the bottom of the boat by means of double bladed sword-like posts/struts in redundant function, as per FIG. 38; PA1 73.--a ocean going multi-story building/house/hotel that is least oscillated by the water waves, being supported high above the water by double bladed sword-like posts that are erected on an assembly of plurality of floater pipes that are stacked serving as footing for the building, the bottom of the posts being attached to a wide face anti-oscillation resistor stabilizer device that is disposed in deep waters to prevent oscillation by the water waves, a plurality of jet engines being attached to the posts below the building in order to move the floating building from place to place, and a plurality of heavy anchor blocks or natural rocks are tied tautly by ropes to the bottom of the posts in order to submerge all the floater pipe footings so that there is nothing being oscillated by the water waves, as per FIG. 39 and FIG. 43; PA1 74.--a missile submarine vehicle that is made up of wide face fluid impde in four quadrants, such that, when one quadrant is up to the water surface, the second and the fourth quadrant faces are serving as wide face anti-oscillation resistor stabilizers to prevent the floating submarine from being oscillated by the water waves, as per FIG. 40; PA1 75.--a luxury boat that is least oscillated by the waster waves by being disposed above the water by supporting it with a stack of floater pipes that are vertically clipped together by means of a plurality of sword-like posts that are attached to a wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation resistor device down in deep water as per FIG. 42; PA1 76.--an aircraft carrier ship that is least oscillated by the water waves by making the hull into a thin wall-like floating device so that it can go thru the water with least resistance, said hull being made up of a single array of vertical floater pipes of gradually varying sizes that serve as missile silo, the top of said hull being attached to and carry a long and wide platform that serves as an airport, while the bottom of said hull being attached to a wide face fluid impeder anti-scillatin device to prevent oscillation by the water waves, and a water jet propeller is being provided at the rear to push the ship, as per FIG. 44; PA1 77.--a floating sea wall in the form of a large long floating pipe that is least oscillated by the water waves by attaching it to a wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation resistor device that is disposed in deep water by means of a plurality of rigid vertical floater pipe posts attached to the sides of said floating sea wall large pipe, said large pipe being made multichambered with inward one-way valves to make it into a multistage air compressor which is operated by the energy of of the water waves, and the compressed air is made to drive an air driven electric generator, as per FIG. 41; PA1 78.--a missile submarine multi-hull boat comprising a plurality of spacedly parallel thin sharp edge walls that are hollow to serve as hull into which a plurality of single file array of vertical floater pipes serving as missile silo are inserted and assembled inside said each hull, a one piece sharp front/rear edge wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation resister device being provided upon which each hull is spacedly attached at the bottom, and a water jet propeller being provided at the rear of the said wide face anti-oscillation resistor, as per FIG. 45; PA1 79.--a multi-hull aircraft carrier missile boat comprising an under water one piece wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation resistor device upon which a plurality of sharp front/rear edge hollow thin armor walls serving as hulls are spacedly attached, said hulls being loaded with vertical single file array of floater pipes that serve as missile silo, a one piece platform in the form of a rigid framed multi-story house or building is superimpose to the top of the hulls to serve as an airport out on the ocean, and a propeller being provided at the rear of the wide face anti-oscillation resistor footing, as per FIG. 46; PA1 80.--a wide face paddle wheel turbine used as Water Dam to store water in a flowing river in order to increase the waterhead that is acting upon the turbine, by constructing an anti-erosion pavement on the river floor beneath the turbine, as per FIG. 47; PA1 81.--a high or tall play swing wherein the suspension rope of the swing seat is made very long so that the swing period is at least 30 seconds, a wide face fluid impeder device in the form of a wind sail is being attached to and manipulated at the rear swing rope in order to maximize to full swing, an inflatable tall inverted U frame serving as swing tower being erected on the ground to carry the swing, as illustrated by FIG. 48; PA1 82.--a sail windmill using two levels of wide face fluid impeder rectangular wind sails assembled together to drive a single closed loop aerial cable drive chain, the sails being in the form of a Butterfly Type self adjusting that fold along a horizontal axis to give way to the over speeding winds, as illustrated by FIG. 49; PA1 83.--a water wave suppressor or wave breaker in the form of a floating but mostly submerged rigid flat deck wide face fluid impeder device that is built out stiff cres-crossing pipes in multi-layer laminates, said wide face deck being attached by a plurality of ropes or tendons down to another wide face fluid impeder anti-oscillation device that is disposed in deep water, said anti-oscillation device having a plurality of circular plate upward lifting one-way valves, and said floating flat deck being anchored to the ocean floor by tendons attached to natural rocks, rock sausages, concrete blocks, or sausages of sand bags in a large net bag, as illustrated by FIG. 50. PA1 84.--a new concept of making wideface platform into a stiff structure, having a width and a length of at least or greater than Four Times the lenght of the longest ocean wave to make it long enough so that it cannot be oscillated by the ocean waves even without using the anti-ocillation device, and wherein, said platform is made up of multi-layer laminates of cres-crossing pipes that are filled up with compress air, or said platform being made up by an assembly of a plurality of styrofoam/plastic foam building blocks with fiber reinforcement, said platform being used as an aircraft carrier or an airport wherein the front edge is tilted up for easy cruising, or said platform being used as an agricultual island floating on the ocean, as illustrated by part 3 of FIG. 50. PA1 85.--There are many lot more new creations and applications of the wide face fluid impeder device, including a large multi-body airplane on wideface water skii, a wide underwater agri-plantation bed serving as wideface anti-oscillation device, a vertical axis oppositely rotating trash burning gas turbine engine, a wideface solar trap water distillation device that is further heated by hot air exhausts from fuel burning engines, a flat-body multi-hull submarine boat a plurality of which are being interlinked to transform into a large airport, a submarine boat being pulled by a kite, a self floating paddle wheel to convert a running water's energy; a self floating auger turbine; a condenser that feeds humid air into a gas turbine engine, a gas turbine that runs on chimney exhaust, a wide area agri-floating platform that is overlain by fertil soil which touches the water so that the soil need not be irrigated for horticulture, and a trash burning gas turbine electric generator that uses its tail hot air for the heating system of a house as illustrated by FIG. 21. PA1 86.--A new recycle used of used rubber tires, wherein, the used rubber tires are filled up with foam rubber/plastics and used bottles and said fillers are lock-in inside the tire so that the tire becomes a lightweight composite structural material that is used as a sandwitched aggregate for moulding floating structures and for constructing a vertical array of rubber tires underwater to serves as a wideface anti-oscillation resistor.
hence, the herein new inventions being applied for patent to illustrate further explorations and new discoveries, and to further illustrate in new details in which the prior arts failed to present similar concepts, for clearer understanding of the various functions and uses of the wideface fluid impeder device which serves as a tool of the herein inventor to lead mankind into further realization and recognition of what GOD has prepared for mankind.